Locked Up Tight
by Becca Bing
Summary: 12th and *final* ch. is up. This story is w/o a doubt C&M :). Chandler's rich and bitter about something from his past and Mon's his chef w/ her own problems. Read to find out more! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Locked Up Tight-Chapter 1

Ok, so since I'm home, sick, I decided to start on an idea I've had for a while now. This will definitely become a Chandler and Monica fic, but the first chapter or two will just be introducing things. I don't know if I'm going to continue this or not; it depends if people think it's worth it. So please, review and tell me what you think. 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. I'm just borrowing them from their show and putting them into my storyline. 

"I really need a job!" Monica complained to her roommate, as she flipped through the newspaper, "I'm running out of money!"

"I know Mon," Rachel soothed, "You're a good chef. I'm sure you'll find something soon."

"I hope so, but until then I need some sort of temporary job."

Rachel looked at the newspaper that Monica had laid out on the kitchen table, "What about that one? That looks like it could be pretty temporary."

"Working as some rich snob's personal chef?" Monica questioned, "I don't think so!"

"Woah," Rachel commented, ignoring Monica's previous statement, "Look how much it pays! This guy must be insane. Man, if I could cook…"

Monica stared at the paper and then relented slowly, "Maybe I should apply." 

"That's the spirit!" 

Monica rolled her eyes at Rachel, while writing down the necessary information.

       The next day, Monica's taxi stopped at her destination, leaving her in front an incredibly fancy apartment on Park Avenue. "Looks like this is the place," she mumbled to herself, "I feel like I don't belong, even just walking on this soil."

When she arrived at the door and rang the bell, a dark haired man, wearing a tuxedo opened the door. Monica assumed it was the butler when he offered to take her coat and led her to the room in which the interview would take place. Monica took a seat and anxiously awaited the arrival of the interviewer. 

       After a few minutes, a man of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes entered the room. She assumed that he was the owner of the house, and stood while he took his seat. He motioned for her to sit, and she did. 

"So," he began, seemingly not very interested in the task ahead of him. He looked through her résumé, "You've had some good jobs."

"Yeah."

"Ok, why don't you just, cook something for me, or something."

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. Whatever your heart desires." He gestured towards the refrigerator, "Use whatever you'd like." And with that, he left the room in haste.

       "I got the job," Monica said gloomily.

"And that's a bad thing?" Rachel asked, as Monica took off her coat.

"Well, my employer…doesn't seem very nice."

"Really, why?"

"Well, he just told me to cook something. Whatever I wanted, and left. Then he tasted it, said it was good, and hired me. Just like that."

"Just try not to talk to him much. If he really doesn't care about what you make, then you're set."

"I guess."

"Besides, no one ever likes their boss." Rachel pointed out.

"True," Monica agreed. 

"So," Rachel ventured, changing the topic a bit, "Is he cute?"

"Very."

"So, something good after all."

"Nah, his attitude takes away from his good looks."   

"That's _possible_?" Rachel asked, unable to grasp what Monica was saying. 

"Yes, it is. Try not to be so shallow for once."

"I can't help it," Rachel answered, "That's who I am."

       Monica began her job, and was there every day. Often, she didn't have much to cook, but she spent some time cleaning. She was a neat freak, and often became disgusted by her surroundings. She saw very little of her employer, but she did not mind that. He never commented on her food, good or bad, so she decided that he must be okay with her. However, Being there made her feel very unsettled. There was something about him that seemed to loom in the halls of his house, like a dark rain cloud. Additionally, she could not shake the odd feeling that, whenever she was there, she was being watched. 

Ok first chapter is done. I don't know when, or if, I'll continue this. However, I will still be working on my other fanfic series. Please read and review, and hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. Thanks!:)


	2. Chapter 2

Locked Up Tight-Chapter 2

       Hey, I'm back with chapter two. I'm glad that some people liked this story. It may seem to be a bit dramatic at times, but believe me, it won't be sad. I could never, ever, ever kill off Chandler or Monica, or break them up. I love them too much. Also, as of now, I do not plan on bringing Phoebe or Ross into the story, because I don't need any more characters. Sorry to anyone who favors them. With that said, enjoy chapter 2! Please read and review, thanks!:)

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters; they belong to the brilliant (and rich, too, probably) creators, NBC and WB or whomever. I dunno, all I know is they don't belong to me.

Chandler knew that he should not have hired her. When he told her that she had the job, alarms went off in his head, telling him what a bad idea it was. However, he couldn't help it. He was attracted to her. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but that wasn't all that drew his attention towards her. He never had the courage to talk to her, but he would spend time watching her from afar, admiring the way she feverishly worked to perform a task. 

       However, whenever she would speak to him, he would put on his cold exterior, never revealing what he felt inside.

"Excuse me, Mr. Bing," she began when she spotted him in the dining room, "How would you like your eggs?" 

He looked up momentarily from his newspaper and replied, "scrambled." He made sure to not allow himself to look into her face, for it would be much harder to keep his feelings hidden. 

       Chandler's butler cleared his throat in order to catch Chandler's attention. Unconsciously, Chandler had been staring at Monica, who was retreating towards the kitchen. 

"You like her," his butler teased.

"I do not Joey!" Chandler defended, but did not allow himself to get too worked up over Joey's taunts. The two had become close friends, over the three years that Joey had worked for Chandler, and were even on a first name basis. Joey was the only person who saw the true Chandler. He was able to see the Chandler that existed before he put on a mask of indifference towards the world. 

"Really, so you're just…staring at her?"

"I wasn't staring. I was merely, admiring the view."

"Yeah, right," Joey replied, unconvinced, "I 'admire the view' of women all the time, but never _that_ intently." 

       Later that night, Chandler tossed and turned in his bed. "Why can't I get her out of my head?" he questioned angrily as he buried his face in his pillow. He closed his eyes tightly, but even in the blackness of shut eyelids, he could see Monica's face clearly. 

"Why do I feel this way about her?" his heart questioned him.

"You don't feel anything towards her," his mind argued to his heart, "This is merely a rebound crush." Although he wished that was the truth, his heart told him that his feelings were more than "just a crush".

Frustrated with his conflicting views, he got out of bed and found himself looking in his liquor cabinet. "So many nights I've turned to you," he whispered, referring to the alcohol in his hands. He poured himself a glass of vodka, and turned on his television. Soon enough, Chandler had drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

       Chandler was cornered, unable to move a limb. There was nowhere to turn to. Then, "she" showed up. There was never a nightmare in which "she" did not appear. This time, with gun in hand, she smirked at Chandler. She held the gun to his head, ready to pull the trigger. Chandler held his breath, her familiar face staring at him with intention to hurt, like always, apparent in her eyes. Then, just as suddenly as she appeared, he woke up in a cold sweat, his heart pounding in his chest. 

       Chandler looked towards the clock on his wall, which read 4:30 AM. "I can't even remember the last time I've gotten a full night's sleep," he said bitterly, as he threw on a coat, and went outside for some fresh air. Through the grayness of dawn, Chandler walked slowly through the streets, trying to clear his head. "This is what love does to you," his mind told him, again and again, "Don't ever love again. Love is nothing but lies and deceit." After an hour, he found himself looking over a calm lake. Something about the stillness eased his mind, just a bit. Kicking up the dirt and grass from the ground, he took in a deep breath and looked around. Whenever he found himself back here, he would subconsciously search for something. What that something was, he never knew. He remembered that he used to walk here with "her", back when "she" had his heart and soul in the palm of "her" hand. "Why did I return here?" he questioned silently. After a few minutes of searching, but finding nothing, he sat down on the dirt and laid his head upon his knees, as his mind scolded him, "Never fall in love again."

       I'm hoping that my chapters will be a bit longer in the future, but it's hard since one part is kinda Chandler's take, and the other is Monica's. I know that right now, you know very little of what happened to Chandler, but I'll explain soon. Oh, and I know that Chandler isn't really that bitter, but I mean, when he had his heart broken he could be on the show. He's not gonna be like a bad guy though; I promise. I love Chandler too much. I mean, if Chandler were real…wow. Of course, all the best guys aren't. Ok, so if all goes well, hopefully ch. 3 will be up sometime in the near future. Please, read and review!:)


	3. Chapter 3

          Ok hi I'm back for chapter 3. It may not be that good because I'm in a rush to leave, but wanna post it before I get home late tonight. I never really got to read over the entire thing either, so sorry for any errors. Ok well, I hope u enjoy this chapter. I thought it up during French…and I wonder why I don't know anything. Je ne parle pas francais…lol is that right? 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, blah blah blah.

Monica entered Chandler's apartment, and made her way towards the kitchen. Normally, she would go from the front door, through the living room, and into the kitchen. However, she suddenly became very curious to what the rest of his apartment looked like. After all, he was rich and his kitchen, dinning room, and living room were very nice looking with assorted paintings and other pieces of art around. "He's not home. He'll never know that I was just…walking around his place," she decided, as she moved farther down the hall. To her surprise, once she passed the dinning room, the rest of the apartment seemed very bleak. The walls were white, and the carpets were red, and there was not a single picture or stature to be found anywhere. She decided to head back to the kitchen, confused by the different conditions of the parts of his house. 

          While she walked down the hall, Chandler was heading towards her. His head was hung low, and out of fear Monica bit her lip, hoping not to get fired for intruding on his privacy. When he looked up, Monica looked into his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at them. Normally, she wasn't one to notice those types of things, but everything shown in them seemed to be so obvious to her. It seemed to her that his blue eyes reflected the feelings of a broken heart. For a fleeting second, her heart went out to him. After a moment, the vulnerable look that he was wearing disappeared, and was replaced with an empty, bitter stare. 

"I don't believe there's anything that you would need to cook with in this part of the house," he said coolly. 

Monica mumbled, "No sir. I'm sorry."

He just nodded slightly and walked past her. Monica let out a sigh of relief as she went to work.

          "Maybe I was just imagining it," Monica told Rachel over coffee, "But I could've sworn I saw a different man staring back at me." 

"Wow," was all Rachel could say, impressed by her friend's story, "It sounds like something out of a romance novel or something."

"It's definitely not like that!" Monica defended, "It was just…weird. He looked so sad and vulnerable. Like he was afraid of something."

"Maybe he is."

"Maybe I'm reading too far into this," Monica wondered aloud, "Perhaps, I just wanted see the goodness in him, even though it probably doesn't truly exist."

"I thought that everyone in the world was good, in their own way," Rachel asked, trying to pursue the conversation farther. 

"Yeah right," Monica replied harshly, "You think _Pete _was good in any way?"

"No, you're right. I guess not," Rachel agreed.

"It's a nice wish though."

"What is?"

"To wish that everyone was good in some way." Monica answered, staring into space. 

          The next morning, while Monica was cooking in Chandler's kitchen, he entered. "I'm having 6 guests over tonight," Chandler stated, as he looked at everything in the room, except Monica. 

"Okay, what should I make?"

"I don't know, some kind of chicken, I guess." 

"Okay, well any kind in particular?" 

"No."

"O…k then," Monica agreed slowly as she began to gather the ingredients.

Chandler stayed in the kitchen, and stared at the refrigerator. His presence was making Monica nervous. "Would you like anything, sir?" she asked, trying to figure out why he was still in the kitchen. 

Nervously he said, "Uhh…yeah, I just wanted to say that," he paused and Monica continued to stare at his expressionless face that was focused on the refrigerator. "I'm sorry for not telling you about this sooner," he finished hastily and walked out. Monica scrunched her forehead at his apology out of confusion and curiosity, but decided to forget about as she went back to gathering ingredients. 

          While Chandler and his guests were eating dinner, Monica decided to discreetly look out and see what was going on. She saw that his guests wavered between discussing business and recreation. While on the business topics, Chandler seemed to dominate. However, while on other matters, he seemed to have no interest in the people around him. "That's yet another quirk to add onto my list of 'Why My Employer is Strange," she joked to herself, as she went back into the kitchen to prepare desert. 

          After the guests left, while Monica was washing the dishes and putting away leftovers, Chandler's butler entered the kitchen. 

"Hi, Ms. Geller," he greeted as he sat down at the counter which Monica was working at.

She smiled and asked, "Would you like these leftovers? I don't think that Chandler's ever gonna fi…"

"Sure!" he cut her off as he dug into a bowl of mashed potatoes. Monica stared at him, wide eyed as he ate quickly, "Sorry," he looked away sheepishly, and then explained, "I like to eat."

"I see."

"Mmm…these are great!" Joey complimented while eating some chicken.

Monica smiled, proud of herself, "I know!" 

"I can see why Chandler hired you," he stated with a mouth full of food. 

Monica's smile faded as she said, "I'm not really under the impression that he cares."

"He does," Joey assured her, although more interested in the food, "He just has a funny way of showing it."

"He's shown it?" she wondered out loud. She went back to her original task, but after a minute ventured back onto the topic of Chandler. "You seem to know him pretty well…"

"Yeah, well I've worked for him for like three years. We're good friends."

"I can tell, considering you both refer to each other by first names."

"You know," Joey said, trying to defend Chandler's behavior, "He didn't used to be like he is now." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, when I first knew him, he used to be a really cool guy. He was kind and made a lot of jokes. He seemed to always smiling and laughing. Now, he's bitter and reserved around most."

"He's not around you?"

"Sometimes, but not usually." 

"I see," Monica said and then questioned, "I know it's none of my business, but do you have any idea of why he acts as he does?" 

"Well, you see, I don't know all the details. He's told me very little, but I found out some more, just by, ya know, watching his transformation a bit. See, he was dating this girl, named Kathy, for like three years. He was totally, head over heals, in love with her. Unfortunately, she must not have felt the same way about him, because she was just using him for his money." Monica gasped as Joey continued, "I don't know what she did to him, but once, he told me that she broke the sanctity of love."

"Aww…that's so sad."

"Yeah," he replied sorrowfully, "It really is." 

Ok part 2 of my fic…sorry again if there are mistakes. The next chapter won't be as rushed, but Tuesdays are bad days for me. I really wanted to get this idea out though, before I forgot. Ok well read and review please! :)


	4. Chapter 4

          Ok I'm here for chapter 4. I seriously didn't notice that my last chapter was short, but when I went on the site, I realized. Oops…I was just in a rush at the end because, well long story short, my bro is an ass. In the words of Chandler, "Could he _be _anymore annoying? But whose isn't? This chapter will definitely be longer. Before, I was just really trying to get my ideas down, but now I realize that maybe that isn't the brightest idea. Hey, I'm still pretty new at this, so I'm entitled to mistakes, right? Enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. They belong to their creators and those NBC people. 

          Keeping himself from thinking about Monica seemed to become increasingly difficult with each passing day. Every time he closed his eyes, her face appeared in his mind. It was a feeling unlike any other he had ever experienced, which scared him even more. Even Kathy, the woman whom he had given his heart to, didn't make him feel like Monica did. However, he refused to say anything to her, in fear of letting out the feelings that he kept locked up tight within his soul. He felt that if he let out his feelings, he would just be hurt again. Whenever he did speak with her, he would avoid looking at her, and was beginning to suspect that she wondered why he acted so strangely around her. 

          "I hate her!" he screamed to himself, even though he knew that, in reality, he hated himself, and loved her. He wasn't supposed to feel like this; he wasn't supposed to fall in love again. "Love hurts you; love ruins you!" he brain reminded him, over and over again, like a broken record. Yet, he was still falling for Monica. Each day he fell farther down into the pit, which is love. He hated that he felt like that, yet he loved the feeling he got while admiring her from afar. 

          A few weeks later, Monica greeted Chandler with a small smile, when she entered his apartment to begin working. He felt as if he could not breath when she smiled at him; it touched him in a way he never knew possible. He then received an overwhelming desire to hold her in his arms. "I gotta get out of here," he decided, as he walked briskly into his room. 

Chandler laid down on his bed, trying to get rid of the feelings that had overtaken him. 

"Hey Chandler, aren't you getting up?" Joey asked, as he knocked on Chandler's bedroom door a few minutes later.

"Yeah, Joe, one minute," Chandler replied, as he slowly got out of bed. The last thing he wanted to do was have Joey even more suspicious of his feelings towards Monica. Even though Joey was not the brightest of people, he was aware that Chandler felt something towards Monica. "The last thing I need is to have someone meddle in my life," Chandler growled to himself, as he downed a shot of vodka, allowing the warmness to permeate through his body. Taking a deep breath, he left his room, and calmly made his way towards the dinning room. "I hope I don't see her," he lied to himself, knowing that, in reality, he wanted to see her. 

          "Chandler," Joey greeted the next day as he threw a pile of mail on the desk in front of him, "Mail's here."

"Thanks," Chandler said distractedly. 

"Hey," Joey said, reading his mail, "You're invited to a ballroom dance. Gonna go?"

"Yeah, sure," Chandler said sarcastically, still engrossed in the work in front of him. 

"Come on, please go!" Joey begged, "You never do anything anymore."

Chandler shook his head, "It's not like I even have anyone to take." 

"You can ask Monica," Joey suggested. Immediately Chandler knew what Joey was up to. 

"No way. Besides, she hates me." 

"How do you know that?"

"Have you _seen _me around her? I don't even look at her."

"Well, now's your change to make things right."

Chandler relented against his own judgement; "I guess I should make an appearance at _something_ this year." Immediately after those words slipped from his mouth, he heard voices in his head, screaming at him, telling him what a horrible mistake he was making. However, at the time he heard one voice over the rest—his heart. 

          The next day, Chandler found himself making his way towards the kitchen many times, but after seeing Monica, he would lose his nerve and leave. He filled a glass with scotch, and after gulping it down, he made his way back towards the kitchen. Again, he felt that he was losing his nerve, but before he could leave, Monica noticed him standing there.

"Can I help you sir?" she questioned, surprised at his appearance so early in the afternoon. Usually he was at work at that time, or at least working in his office in the apartment. 

Hesitantly, he said, "Uhh, yes…I have a request."

"Ok…?" Monica pressed. 

"Well, you see, I don't have many lady friends. Actually to tell you the truth, I have none," Chandler chucked nervously,  "And you see there's this ball-type thing coming up and I was wondering if you would maybe—care to join me?" he spat out, almost chocking on the last four words of his request.

Surprised at his question, Monica stared blankly at him. He decided that he should explain more, "If you don't wanna go, it's ok. I'm not going to fire you or anything. And I know I haven't been very friendly, but I've just been…" he hesitated, searching for a plausible excuse, "Stressed. I can even pay for your dress and jewelry and anything you wan…"

Monica cut him off, "No that's not necessary," 

Chandler's heart sank at those words, and he swallowed hard, knowing that he'd been hurt, yet again. 

Monica finished her sentence, "I can buy my own clothes. And I would love to go with you." 

Chandler's eyes opened wide at her response. "Did I hear her correctly?" he wondered to himself. But looking at her, smiling at him, he knew that she was serious. 

          "He asked _you _to go with _him_?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"That's right," Monica stated.   
"I am _so _jealous! Oh my God we've got to get you a dress, and do your hair, and…"

Monica cut her off, "Relax, it's not for another month."

"Only a month left? That's not enough time!"

"He even offered to pay for my clothes."

"Oh my God!" Rachel squealed. 

"But I declined that," Monica said, squashing Rachel's happiness. 

"W..w…what?! Why?!"

"_Because_, I don't need anything to be bought for me. I mean, I have money."

Rachel raised her eyebrows at Monica's statement, "Ok so I don't, but still…I don't want him to buy things for me." 

"You don't turn down free things. Haven't you learned anything from me?"

"Absolutely not," Monica joked as Rachel frowned. 

"So," Rachel began seriously, "I thought he was nasty to you. Why'd you say yes?"

"Well, I felt bad for him. He's gone through a lot, and he said he had no one else to take." 

"Maybe he likes you," Rachel suggested.

Quickly Monica answered, "I _highly _doubt that." 

          It was the afternoon before the ball. Monica was wearing her dress, looking at herself in the mirror, with Rachel behind her, doing her hair. 

"You nervous?" Rachel questioned.

"Yes. I mean, what if they think that I'm trash because I'm like poor?"

"How would they find out?"

"I dunno," Monica paused and then began, "Ya know, I doubt the he'll actually even talk to me much, since, he doesn't at work."

"Well maybe it'll be different, since you two are out of the work environment."

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Monica said bitterly, "What do I call him?

"What?"

"What do I call him? Do I call him Mr. Bing or Chandler?"

"Chandler, I guess." 

Panicked Monica cried out, "Oh my God, I should've never agreed to this!"

"Don't worry," Rachel consoled, "It'll be fine."

"I sure hope so," Monica replied uneasily.

          Chandler looked in the mirror as he licked his lips nervously. 

"Why did I ever listen to Joey?" he questioned himself as he straightened his bowtie. Chandler was afraid that spending more time with Monica would make his feelings for her even stronger. Just the fact that she accepted his invitation made his head spin. 

"Looking good," Joey complimented as Chandler entered the living room.

Trying to suppress his anxiety, he nervously answered, "Thanks."

"Nervous, huh?" Joey caught on immediately. 

"No," Chandler lied, looking down at his shoes. 

"Uh-huh," Joey answered, unconvinced. 

"It's just," Chandler confided, "I haven't gone anywhere with a woman for a long time."

"I see. Well, just be nicer than you usually are to her. That ought to work," Joey advised, "Otherwise, she'll smack you across the face and leave you all alone in front of everyone."

Chandler swallowed hard, his apprehension growing stronger with every word Joey uttered. 

"But don't worry 'bout it, man."

Chandler nodded uneasily, and left to go pick up Monica. 

          When Chandler arrived at Monica's apartment, he knocked lightly on the door. After a moment of waiting, a blond haired woman opened it. 

"Oh you must be…" she paused for a moment, wondering what to call him, "Mr. Bing."

He nodded, and she gestured for him to enter the apartment. After a moment, Rachel explained further, "She'll be out in a minute. I'm her roommate, Rachel, by the way."

Chandler just nodded and looked around. The apartment seemed very hospitable, even though it wasn't big compared to what Chandler was used to. He grew up in a rich family, with a large suburban home. However, he liked the look to the apartment—it made him feel slightly more at ease.

"You have a nice apartment here," Chandler complimented after a minute of silence.

"Thanks, although I have nothing to do with what it looks like. Monica decorated it before I came to live here, and I don't dare touch a thing. If I did, I think she would slit my throat while I was sleeping or something."

Chandler smiled slightly at her joke, and then Monica stepped into the living room. 

"Wow," Chandler breathed as his eyes wondered from her dark hair piled on top of her hair down to her perfectly fitting red, sparkling dress, "You like great." 

Monica smiled broadly, "Thanks. You look good, too," she complimented. 

He smiled and suggested, "Shall we go?" as his anxiety lightened slightly. 

Monica nodded, "Sure." With that, Chandler held her door open for her and then followed her. 

Ok, there's chapter 4. I think that it's longer, is it not? Please, read and review. I'm leaving it a sort of a, cliff hanger, I guess you could say. Next chapter will contain Monica and Chandler at the dance. Please review, so that I know this is worth continuing. Thanks. :) Oh and btw, catnamedzane, if you're still reading this, I have to agree--you were indeed correct about "she" being Kathy. Well, it was either her or Janice, and although Janice also broke Chandler heart on the "real show", she's just too damn annoying to use. Ok, well I think she's funny, in very, very small doses. "Oh…My…God, it's chaaaandler Bing!" On that note, hopefully chapter 5 will be up soon.  


	5. Chapter 5

Locked Up Tight-Chapter 5

Finally it's the weekend! I'm so grateful, although I have a lot of homework to do. Hopefully, I'll finish it all, go shopping, and be able to write more this weekend. That's wishful thinking though. You know what I've been pondering today—why is it referred to as raising your hand? I mean, yes, your hand is raised in the air, but it should be raising your arm, because your hand cannot be raised without your arm being raised, too. Wow, I have way too much time on my hands (and by time, I mean boring classes). Ok here's chapter 5—read, review, and hopefully enjoy! *Crossing my fingers*

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters—they belong to the creative geniuses (imo) who created them. And also, those lucky people down at NBC who have legal right on them, too. 

Monica and Chandler arrived at the party, and Monica was shocked by the sophistication and beauty of the ball. It was in the interior of a very expensive New York hotel, complete with satin tablecloths and ice sculptures. The men were all dressed in very expensive, designer tuxedos, discussing business, politics, sports, and any other topic on their mind, while the women showed off their newly purchased dresses and gossiped about those they knew. Monica felt strangely out of place at the party, but after looking at Chandler, it was apparent that he was having no more fun than she. 

          "So," Chandler attempted gloomily, trying to break the silence that had begun between them ever since they had entered the building, "Interesting party, huh?" 

"Don't you go to these types of parties a lot?" Monica asked, surprised at his sulking. 

"Nah, not really."

"Why not?" Monica pressed, trying to get him to talk more.

Chandler shrugged, "They're boring, the people are boring, and I don't really have anyone to go with, so ya know…" 

"So why'd you go today?"

"Well, I try to make at least one appearance at something each year so that these people don't think that I'm completely socially dead." 

"I see." 

Again, silence engulfed them, making Monica restless. She wanted to know more about him more. Something about Chandler struck her interest, although what that was, she was unsure of. 

"Umm," Monica ventured, "What exactly do you do as your job?" 

Chandler smiled slightly, "Nobody really knows."

Monica smiled, too, glad that he was able to make a joke. He had seemed so serious before; she felt he needed to lighten up.

"So you do make jokes then, huh?"

Chandler hung his head low. "Sorry I've been such a jerk, it's just…"

"Stress," Monica finished, "I know."

Chandler smiled at Monica, glad that she wasn't pressing him for details. He began to feel even more comfortable around her after that. 

"So," Chandler summed up his story with Monica laughing hysterically, "The peacock bit me!" 

"I can't believe it!"

"Well, it's true." 

"Wow! That's really funny."

"Well it was quite painful at the time, but now it _is_ pretty funny." 

Chandler didn't even notice that he had been acting almost like his old self, before his heart was broken. He was making jokes, smiling, and not feeling depressed and bitter for once in his life. It was the first night in a long time that Chandler wasn't hung up on the past, but instead, living in the present. 

"I think this is the most fun I've had at one of these types of parties ever," Chandler commented once the laughter had died down. 

"Well," Monica began, "I haven't been to any parties to compare this to, but I'm sure having fun. It's the most fun I've had without being totally wasted in a long while." Monica looked down, ashamed, after she mentioned that fact. 

This did not go unnoticed by Chandler, and he asked, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing," Monica replied hastily.

Chandler raised an eyebrow skeptically at Monica. He could tell that was not as happy as she had been the minute before. 

"It's just," Monica began slowly, "I recently got out of a pretty serious relationship. We didn't exactly end on the…best terms I guess you could say. It's been pretty tough on me since then." 

"I'm sorry," Chandler answered sincerely. He noticed the pain she had from talking about her past relationship and hated seeing her upset. "You know," Chandler consoled, "I think that you're an excellent catch. Anyone who hurts you is just…plain stupid!" 

Monica smiled genially at him. "Thanks."

          After a moment, Chandler somehow managed to find some courage as he began, "I know how it feels, too." 

"What?" Monica asked, confused at his comment.

Not knowing where this newfound confidence came from, but getting too far in to stop, he explained, "I know how it feels to have your heart broken, too."

"You do?" Monica asked, trying to sound surprised, even though she already knew a bit about him from Joey.

"Yeah. I had this girlfriend, Kathy, and I was really crazy about her."

"What happened?"

"She broke my heart. Cheated on me with some other guy. It turns out she was just with me for my money."

Monica bit her lip out of sympathy, "That must've been terrible!" 

"Yeah, it was."

"I'm sorry."

"If you don't mind me asking," Chandler ventured curiously, "What happened with your relationship?" 

Monica hesitated a moment before answering, "He was just…nasty to people. I didn't like being around a guy who always insulted people." Monica hated lying to Chandler, especially since he had admitted the truth to her about his relationship. However, it was too painful and embarrassing for her to admit what really happened. "There's no need to open up old wounds," Monica defended to herself after she fibbed to Chandler. 

Chandler nodded at her story, pretending to believe it. However, he saw right through her. For some reason, he could read her like a book. It was as if his emotions were mirrored in her face. He could tell that she had been hurt worse than that; and that it left her feeling empty inside. However, he decided not to press the topic further. Instead, he held his hand out for her and asked, "Would you care to dance?" 

"I thought you'd never ask," Monica joked as she reached for his outstretched arm. 

Chandler was thoroughly enjoying his time with Monica. She made him laugh and feel happy. He was astonished that she was so nice to him, even though he had acted so harshly towards her when they first met. He pulled her close to him as they approached the dance floor. He had his arms loosely hung around her waist, as she lightly hugged the back of his neck, while swaying to the music played by the orchestra behind them. He couldn't help but feel incredibly comfortable being so close to her. He treasured feeling her body near him, as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to get caught up in the moment. 

          While dancing, Monica looked at Chandler with his eyes closed. She smiled, feeling content in his arms, as she, too, closed her eyes. She listened to the orchestra playing in the background, feeling more comfortable then she had felt in a long time. She felt safe in Chandler's arms; she couldn't believe that this was the man whom she once considered to be uncaring. When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring down at her. She looked up at him and suddenly his hands cradled the back of her head as he pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back deeply, enjoying the feel of his lips on hers. For a fleeting moment, neither thought of the reproductions that the kiss could bring on. However, after what seemed like forever, Chandler gained composure, and stopped the kiss. 

Trying to hide her disappointment, Monica stuttered, "I…I'm _so_ sorry, I should not have done that." 

"No it's okay," Chandler answered nervously, "It's my fault, too. Let's just—pretend it never happened."

"Okay," Monica agreed, but knew that task would prove to be impossible for her. 

"Great," Chandler replied, also aware that he would never be able to forget that kiss. It was too great; everything he had been dreaming of for so long came true. He knew that he wouldn't forget it, ever. 

          The awkward air that had accompanied them at the very beginning of the party was back, and Chandler reprimanded himself for allowing him to get carried away. 

"It's getting late," Chandler stated, noticing that it was past midnight, "Let me take you home."

"Yeah," Monica answered softly, "That would be good."  

          The ride to Monica's apartment was completely silent, both people caught up in their thoughts and feelings. When they arrived at her apartment, Chandler walked her to her place. Even though he did not want to be around her any longer because he was feeling too many emotions, he decided that it was the gentleman-like thing to do.

"Thank you for accompanying me this evening, Monica."

"Thanks for taking me; it was fun."

"Yeah," Chandler paused awkwardly, "Well, I guess…I'll see you…tomorrow at work."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." 

With that Monica walked into her apartment, glad to escape the discomfort of the hall. 

"So," Rachel, who was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water pressed, "How'd it go?"

"Good," Monica lied. It had been good until it was ruined with the uneasiness following that kiss. However, she was not about to tell her roommate what happened. Knowing Rachel, she would annoy her to go out with Chandler. She definitely didn't need any pressure from outside sources. Her mind and heart were too confused for that at the moment. She was feeling things that she had never felt before. 

"Tell me more!" Rachel demanded.

"Did you stay up waiting for me?" 

"Maybe…"

"Well, you'll have to wait longer. I'm too tired to talk; I'm going to sleep."

"Uch," Rachel complained, "That's totally unfair." 

"Yeah, well, life's a bitch," Monica replied as she walked towards her room.

Rachel called after her, "No, you're confusing life with yourself." 

Normally Monica would think of a come back, but tonight she was too busy with other emotions for those silly games. She then retired to her room for a long, sleepless night. 

          Chandler walked to the spot that he often went to in order to clear his head. He didn't know how he would be able to ever deal with her again, after that kiss. 

"I shouldn't have listened to Joey," he scolded. 

Looking over the lake he wondered, "How could I have been so stupid?" 

Kissing her was the biggest mistake he had ever made. "No," he decided after a moment, "Falling in love with her was worse." 

As long as people still like this, I'm thinking chapter 6 will be up by Sunday, the latest, hopefully. Well, if you want it to be up sooner, then review. Otherwise, I may decide it's not worth perusing this fic. The choice is yours…God I hope it's a the choice I want…lol…no pressure. 


	6. Chapter 6

          Ok, here's part 6 of my series. Umm…not much to say. Just know that things are awkward between Monica and Chandler because of their feelings for each other, and their kiss the night before. Ok read, review, and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing and no one associated with this story, except for maybe the ideas. Although, I bet those aren't original either. 

The next day, Monica walked into Chandler's home cautiously. She was aware that things would most likely be strained between them for a while. In addition, she had begun to think of Chandler in a different light. She remembered the way he had smiled at her, his arms around her, and his tender kiss.

 "If only the circumstances were different," Monica thought sadly as she began her work in the kitchen. Monica exited the kitchen to find Chandler sitting in the dinning room, reading the newspaper. 

"Excuse me umm…," she stuttered, not knowing how to act around him, "Mr. Bing?" She decided to play it safe and address him formally. 

"Yes?" Chandler asked, without allowing his eyes to move from the paper in front of him. 

"H…how would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled, as usual. You know, you don't have to ask, it's always the same."

"Yeah I know," Monica looked away sheepishly, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Uh-huh."

Monica was shocked that he had retuned to acting cold towards her. He had been so sweet and funny the night before. Now, he wouldn't even look at her. She was incredibly confused by his behavior. She really liked the Chandler she saw last night, but this other Chandler that came out when she was working, caused her much irritation and pain. She wanted to see the Chandler that she saw before—the one whom she felt herself falling in love with. 

"Are they really the same person?" Monica wondered while cooking. "It figures with my luck," she complained bitterly, "I fall in love with all the nasty ones." 

          Chandler walked towards the kitchen slowly, making sure to hide himself from Monica's view. He noticed how she looked deep in thought. 

"Probably because of me," he decided, but then disagreed, "Don't flatter yourself, Bing." 

Her loved to watch her working with such dedication in her facial features, trying to finish her task perfectly. She worked quickly, but carefully, her eyes never leaving the task in front of her. He wished that he didn't have to go to being unkind towards her, but he couldn't let her break down the barrier he had created between himself and relationships. Chandler had almost let her in last night, and he hated himself for it. He couldn't handle another broken heart and he believed that was all that ever came from love. Finally, he ceased to watch her, due to an overwhelming desire to hold her close to him. Reluctantly, he forced himself to retake his seat at the dinning room table and tried his hardest to focus the newspaper. However, the only thing he could think about was Monica. 

          Monica retuned home from work that night, and plopped down on the sofa in her living room. 

"Hard day?" Rachel wondered as she exited from her room. 

"Not hard," Monica answered, "Just strange."

"How so?"

"Well," Monica began, not wanting to tell Rachel her story, but feeling it was too bizarre to keep to herself, "Last night, Chandler I had a good time. He was really sweet and funny, unlike I thought he was before then."

"So?"

"Well, today…he went back to treating me like I barely existed." 

"Maybe it's because you're working for him then, but at the party, you were actually his date," Rachel suggested.

Monica thought about it for a moment, but then shook her head. "No, it can't be. He and his butler are extremely close—like best friends." 

Rachel shrugged, "Beats me. That's one strange guy."

"You're telling me." Monica then paused for a moment, deep in thought. "Maybe I should begin looking for another job. I mean, I make him feel so awkward. He shouldn't have to feel that way in his own home."

Rachel nodded her head in agreement, "If you think that will help him."

"Yeah," Monica agreed sadly, "I think it will."

          Monica decided that it would be best if she found a new job before resigning from her job with Chandler. After a week of intense searching, she found a job working for a small, unkempt diner. Though not thrilled at the prospect of working in a filthy, old diner, she knew that it would be better than staying with Chandler. She just couldn't handle the fact that Chandler began treating her so horribly again. Her suspicions of the undignified behavior of men were only magnified by Chandler's actions.  

          Once Monica found a job, she decided it was time to tell Chandler. A few nights later, while getting ready to leave, she saw that Chandler was in his office working. She decided that it was the perfect time to tell him. 

Timidly, she knocked on Chandler's door, which was slightly opened. 

"Can I help you?" Chandler asked, seemingly busy.

Working up the courage, Monica informed him, "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but I have a matter to discuss with you."

"Ok, come in," Chandler relented, as he took off his glasses and turned his chair towards the door.

Monica inched in slowly, "Umm…I've decided that it's best I find a new job." 

Chandler looked up at her shocked, "What? Why?"

"Well, I only took this job as a sort of temp job and now things have become so awkward between us, and I can't help but think it's me." 

"No, it's not you, I swear!"

"I think that it is. You obviously don't like me, so what's the use in staying here? I mean it's not like there's any chance for promotion or anything." 

"But I want you to stay!" he replied, determined not to let her walk out of his life. 

"What?"

"Please stay."

"Why?"

"Because," Chandler searched for a plausible excuse, "I love your food."

"Yeah?" Monica asked cynically, "Then why have you never told me that?"

"Well," Chandler hesitated, "I've just been…"

"Busy," Monica cut off angrily, "I know."

"No, please Monica, don't leave!"

"Why not? I don't get you!" Monica screamed, losing control, "You act as if you can't stand me! Why would you want me to stay!? It's not like it's hard to find someone to agree to work for you!" 

"Because you're the best cook I've ever had."

"Oh come off it!" Monica said, turning around to exit his office.

"Don't leave Monica!" 

"Give me one good reason!" she demanded.

Losing control of his words he blurted out, "Because I love you!"

Ok there's chapter 6. I hope it's still interesting. Oooh…this is sorta like the turning point? No not really, I don't think, actually. More like the beginning of it. Who knows? Ok, please review so I know people still like it—it's inspiring to know that u do. Thanks!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Locked Up Tight-Chapter 7

Ok, so I'm writing Chap. 7 now, but be warned…I'm extremely exhausted, so if I make mistakes, you'll know why. Oh and if I start babbling about Algebra, than u should know, I just finished studying and I'm really worried about it. OMG I can't wait till this time Wed! BTW, thanks for all the really nice reviews. I'm glad people are enjoying this, because I really like writing this story. I think this is the farthest I've ever gotten on a story that wasn't for school…lol. Ok, well please read and review. I hope you enjoy this! Ok, since this continues from right where my last chapter lets off, let me fill you in. Monica decides that she wants to quit her job w/ Chandler b/c she thinks that she's making him uncomfortable and it bothers her that he won't act as nice as he did at that party she went to with him. However, when she tells him, he begs her not to leave, and then admits to loving her. I also strongly suggest reading the other chapters before this one. 

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. I'm just borrowing them from the show.

          Monica was shocked out of her senses. She stood with her back still facing him, frozen. 

"Y…you what?" Monica stuttered after a moment of silence, as she slowly turned to face him. 

Chandler's eyes opened wide when he realized that he had just divulged his deepest secret. Not knowing what else to do, he ran his fingers through his hair and began to nervously babble.  

"I…don't know what I said. What did I say? Did you hear what I said?"

"You said you love me." 

"Did I?" Chandler asked anxiously, "I meant as a friend, really I did."

Unconvinced, Monica asked, "So what made you so nervous about saying it, if it was, ya know, just that you love me like a friend?"

Monica's question cornered Chandler. He didn't know how to cover up what he had said. 

"I…I…I," He stuttered, but could not continue his sentence.

"Yeah?" Monica asked, hopefully.

"I…I gotta go!" he said as he ran out of the room. 

          Chandler dashed out of his apartment as fast as his legs could take him. He had to get away. He was running from love and escaping heartbreak. Once he was a few blocks from his house, and sure that Monica was nowhere near him, he slowed his pace and headed towards his favorite spot near the lake. He sat on the ground, allowing his feet to dangle into the lake as he absently threw pebbles into the water. 

"You're such an idiot!" he yelled aloud, knowing that no one was around for miles. 

Then, sadly, he added, "I ruined it. I'll never see her again."

          After Chandler ran out, Monica headed to her apartment. Her mind was full of questions racing impatiently, each looking for an answer. However, they all needed answers that she was incapable of giving. 

"He loves me," she whispered, stunned, as she entered her apartment.

"Hey," Rachel greeted as she got up from the sofa, but then noticed Monica's distant look, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," Monica answered hastily.

"Kay…" Rachel answered skeptically. 

"I tried to quit today," Monica blurted out.

"So, what happened?"

"I didn't," she stated simply as she went into her room and shut the door. 

Deciding not to get hung up on Monica's behavior, Rachel looked at her friend's closed door, shook her head, and turned on the television.

          After leaving the lake, Chandler walked around aimlessly for hours. Finally, he found himself at an unfamiliar bar. Relieved at the opportunity to drown out his sorrows, he hastily entered the building. The bar was fairly simple, containing a few small tables along with a bar and seven stools. It also had a pool table and dartboard. Other than that, the atmosphere was incredibly bleak. However, Chandler didn't take notice to the ambiance, as he ordered his first beer. After taking a few large gulps, he grimaced, suddenly remembering why he detested beer. 

"This is not my day," he growled as he set down the glass. 

"Would you like something else?" The fairly young, blond haired bartender offered. 

Chandler shook his head, "Yeah, I'll have a brandy." 

"Ahh, you're one of _those_ guys," she stated simply, while filling the glass. 

"One of what guys?" he asked, irritated at her generalization. 

"Sophisticated, rich, broken hearted."

Angered by her comment, but shocked at her correct presumption, he answered, "How'd you know?"

"Well, the rich and sophisticated guesses were from you're clothes and looks. But the broken heart; why else does a cute, rich man go to a bar like this?"

"To drink," Chandler stated the obvious, as he downed the alcohol. 

"Feel any better?" the bartended joked.

"What do you think?"

"I'm guessing no." 

"Good one." 

"Well Mr. broken heart, what's you're name?"

"Why?"

"Well, I'd like to know before you get too drunk to remember."

He gave her a sarcastic smile and said, "Chandler Bing."

"Ok Chandler. Don't over do it over there," she warned as she passed him his second drink, "Oh and my name's Phoebe." 

Chandler just nodded, paying more attention to his drink than the bartender. 

          Once Chandler was extremely intoxicated, he began pouring his heart out to Phoebe.

"So, this Kathy, just left me!" he said spitefully. 

"But that was five years ago," Phoebe asked, intrigued, "Why are you here now?"

Chandler looked down, "I'm in love with a woman now and I told her by mistake. But nothing could ever happen."

"Why not?"

"Because!" Chandler stated frustrated.

"You think she'll hurt you?"

Chandler shook his head vigorously, "No, she's perfect. Everything I could've ever dreamed of in a woman! She won't hurt me; a relationship will."

Phoebe argued, "How can you decide that from _one _relationship?"

"I just can," he rebutted, as he smacked down a handful of bills and stumbled out of the bar. 

          Monica laid on her bed the next morning, staring at the ceiling tiles.

"He loves me, he loves me," she repeated, over and over again, but the words couldn't sink in.

"How can he love me?" 

It made no sense; he was so distant towards her. She always thought that he hated her. Now, it turns out her loved her. It was too hard to comprehend for her. Finally, she exited her room, knocking loudly on Rachel's door.

"Rachel!" she demanded while pounding.

Assuming she knew why Monica was upset she called from inside her room, "I cleaned the dishes last night; I swear it!" 

"I know. It's not about that. I need to talk to you."

Concerned, Rachel exited from her room, "What's up sweetie?"

"Well, umm, there's more to my, uh, Chandler story than what I told you."

"I figured," Rachel joked, but off Monica's angry look insisted, "Go on."

"Well, so I told him that I thought it would be best if I looked for a new job because it was only a temporary job and all." 

"Yeah?"

"Well, he begged me not to quit. And whenever I would ask why, he would make up some phony excuse. Finally, I turn around to leave and he…" Monica stopped, unable to finish her story.

"He what?" Rachel asked, very interested.

Meekly she answered, "He told me he loved me."

Rachel raised her eyebrows in shock, "Oh my God!"

"I know!"

"Well, do you love him?"

She hesitated, "I…I don't know."

"I think you do." 

"Why would you think that?"

"Because," Rachel explained, "For one thing, you wouldn't care so much about this if you didn't feel something for him, even if not love. Two…you looked pretty content with him that night of the party."

"Yeah…" Monica stated, off in another world.

"So what happened after he told you?"

"Well, first, he denied it. Then, when he saw that he couldn't take it back, he ran out of his house."

"Aww, I'm sorry hun." 

"Yeah."

"Are you going to do anything about it?"

Monica thought for a moment and then excitedly answered, "Yeah!" 

She grabbed her coat and purse and ran from the apartment, leaving behind a very bewildered Rachel. 

          Somehow, Chandler made his way back to his house, which was around ten minutes, walking distance, from the bar. Once there, he collapsed on his sofa in the living room, not having enough energy to make it to his room. 

"Chandler!" someone called, awaking him from his deep slumber.

"Hmm?" he asked, vaguely aware that he was awake.

"What happened to you man?" Joey asked as he taped him on the arm. 

"I got a little drunk."

"A little?"

"Ok, a lot," Chandler confessed sheepishly.

"What's wrong with you?" Joey asked, concerned.

"Nothing, just leave me alone!"

"Fine," Joey stated as he exited the room.

Chandler fell back upon the sofa, only to be awaken a few minutes later by the door opening loudly.

"Oww," Chandler complained, noticing his hangover for the first time. 

He then looked up, shocked to see Monica standing before him.

"We have to talk," she stated bluntly, while looking him straight in the eyes. 

"Okay…" Chandler agreed, not having the energy to escape her again.

"Why'd you run away last night?"

Puzzled by her choice of questions, Chandler answered, "Because, I don't need more rejection, okay? Do you even know how it feels to…?"

She cut him off before he could finish his question, "Don't think you're the only one who's ever been heart broken."

Chandler looked away, ashamed. 

Monica sat down next to Chandler and looked away. "Maybe I love you, too," she claimed, barely audible. 

This time, it was Chandler's turn to be shocked. He turned to her and stared at her, looking for a hint of a cruel joke. However, he saw nothing but honesty. He reached out and caressed her cheek with the side of his index finger, transfixed by her soft skin. 

Suddenly, jolting out of his daze, he informed her in a hushed voice, "I can't."

Ok there we go, chapter 7:) Sorry about all the cliffhangers, but I need to keep you waiting…lol. I hope you're enjoying my story. I'll have the next part posted shortly—I'm thinking along the lines of Wed. night or Thurs., once school's out for the holiday. (yay!) Until then, please leave me a review. Oh, and this WILL have a happy ending, b/c I wouldn't have it any other way. So, don't get discouraged if you're looking for one; it will come. And for anyone who wants a sad ending, sorry, but this ending will probably not please you.


	8. Chapter 8

Locked Up Tight-Chapter 8

Thanksgiving break, finally! I have not been happier than I am now in like the past like month. I barely have any hw too! It's a miracle. I only have some English things to write. Yay! Ok, this chap. begins where the last left off. I advise reading the other chapters first. Please read and review and to those who celebrate it—happy Thanksgiving! 

"I can't," Chandler whispered as he turned away from her. 

"Why not?" Monica asked in a shaky voice.

"Because, I can't be in a relationship again—I just can't." 

Slightly annoyed, Monica challenged, "Why not?"

"I wouldn't want to hurt you," Chandler babbled, "I mean, I stink at relationsh…"

Monica cut him off angrily, "That's a load bull shit and you know it! You're just scared of being hurt again. You think that I would run off like Kathy did."

"No, no, it's not that."

"Yes, yes, it is. You're being incredibly selfish, do you know that?"

"Well I'm sorry," Chandler answered bitterly, "It's just been too painful. I can't shake the feeling that you're gonna hurt me." 

Monica's tone softened, "Well I won't." 

"I just…need some time," Chandler admitted shyly, "To get used to this—us."

Monica smiled slightly in return, "Fair enough."

Chandler gazed into her eyes, and felt comforted by the honesty he saw in them. Suddenly, Chandler looked down at the sofa, and seeing Monica's hand, he slowly entwined his within hers. Monica smiled at him, and moved closer. They sat in the same place for hours, appreciating the closeness that they were sharing.  

          A few weeks later, while Chandler was sitting in his dinning room, he saw Monica cooking through the open kitchen door. 

"Hey Monica," he requested, "Join me for dinner?"

Monica smiled as she exited the kitchen with the food. 

"Sure, I hear the chef here is excellent," she joked as she took the seat next to him. Chandler was amazed that she was willing to wait for him to feel more comfortable. They often had situations similar to this, where they would spend time just joking around and getting to know each other better. He treasured every moment he spent around Monica. Often he would sit up late at night wondering why he couldn't commit to her. She was so wonderful to him—nothing like Kathy was. Yet, he couldn't do it. He could not commit to her, because he still feared it. 

          "So," Joey began as he noticed Monica working in the kitchen the next day, "You and Chandler have gotten closer, huh?"

"I guess you could say that."

Joey nodded, but said nothing else.

"Why do you want to know? You jealous?" She teased.

"No!" he answered hastily.

Monica smiled at his reaction and turned her attention towards the sink full of dirty dishes. 

"You know," Joey began, "He seems a bit happier lately and I'm thinking it's because of you."

"Really?" Monica questioned, surprised, but touched deeply. 

"Yeah. He's even cracked a couple of jokes here and there. He rarely ever did that before."

"I'm glad," Monica answered truthfully. 

Joey ventured onto the subject carefully. "So…you seem to like him, too."

Monica nodded her head slightly, "Yeah, I really do." In her head, however, she added, "More than you know." 

          "So Monica," Chandler asked causally the next day, "Could I interest you in a movie?"

"Depends what kind."

"Your choice."

"Ok, nothing gory." 

Disappointed, he agreed, "Fine."

She smiled at her victory, as a means of gloating. 

After they saw the movie, they decided to walk around Central Park, which was an only a few minutes from Monica's apartment. 

"So Chandler," Monica ventured carefully, "Any closer to umm…making a decision about us."

He didn't answer for a moment, but pondered her question, and then answered, "I really want to be with you."

"Yeah?" Monica asked hopefully.

"But,"

"There's always a 'but'," Monica remarked bitterly.

"It's just…"

"Yeah, I know. Sorry to bring it up." Monica noticed how much discomfort it brought on to him. She also was aware that he truly did want to be in a relationship with her. However, she knew not how to remove that fear from his mind. 

"Why don't you talk to me?"

"What? I'm talking to you right now," he questioned, confused.

"No, tell me why you're so afraid to commit to me."

"I told you before—because of Kathy breaking my heart."

"Yes, I know. But what happened between the two of you?" She noticed that she had hit a sensitive area, but decided to see if he would divulge his secrets to her.  

Slowly Chandler replied, "I…I can't," as he looked towards the ground.

"Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

"Yes of course I do!" he defended, "But it's too difficult to talk about."

"That's the thing!" Monica noticed, "That's why you're so weird about having a relationship."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't faced your past! You just keep you're thoughts and feelings locked up tight within you. If you'd talk about them, and deal with them, then maybe you could finally begin to get over them."

Chandler became angry about what she said. She was being incredibly hypocritical.

"Ok fine! You know what?" he asked heatedly, "I'll face my past as soon as you face yours!" With that, he pushed past her, leaving her alone and shocked in the park.  

          When Chandler returned to his house, he went straight to sleep. His emotions wore him out too much for him to do anything, but sleep. After slumbering for two hours, Chandler was woken up from a loud pounding and incessant doorbell rings. Remembering that Joey had left a couple of hours ago, he got up. 

"It's probably Monica," he decided as groggily made his way down the hal. He opened the door, but was shocked at whom he saw standing there. 

A woman with tattered clothing and short, red, knotted hair stood before him. Chandler's breath was caught in his throat. 

The woman cried out, "Chandler!" as she embraced him tightly and cried. 

Not knowing what else to do, Chandler wrapped his arms around her, too. 

After a minute, the woman broke the hug and asked, "Aren't you going to invite me in?" Chandler just nodded, as he stepped away from the door, allowing her to enter. 

"This place hasn't changed a bit," she concluded as she walked around. Finding the bar, she poured herself a glass of scotch and sipped it.

After a few minutes of silence, the woman walked over to Chandler, who was still standing next to the door.

"Well aren't you going to say anything to me? I mean, I'm back! You should be smiling."

He stared at her intensely for a moment and thought to himself furiously, "I should be smiling because she's back!? I should kill myself because she's back." However, he couldn't bring himself to say those things to her. He hated her; she had hurt him intensely. Yet, he could not tell her to leave. 

Instead, he forced a smile and said, "Welcome back Kathy."

Ok chapter 8 is finished! I hope you liked it. Sorry that I brought back Kathy, but she needs to be there. Now, I know she wasn't that big of bitch, even though she was one. I mean, she didn't act like she does in my story. But, I don't really know how she acted on the show b/c they didn't show her much. Plus, that's how a picture this woman to act towards Chandler. I just think it works better to have her all snobby. Of course, Chandler's an idiot to except her back, but he's pretty messed up at the moment, if you haven't noticed…lol. Ok, read and review! Thanks!:) So, anyone doing anything special for Thanksgiving? I'm just going to my aunt and uncle's with my parents, bro and my grandparents. Always a snore, but maybe I'll be able to sneak away and watch TV or something. I can always talk to my bro (blech). 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back for chapter 9…sorry to keep you waiting for a while, but I was away all weekend. Had a hell of a time, but I'm exhausted now. And unfortunately, it's back to school I go!:( Anyway, after some hard deliberation, I decided where I wanted to take this. I mean, I've known how I've wanted this to go, just wasn't exactly sure which root to take. So, without further ado, here's part 9:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. I am just placing them in my storyline. No Chandlers were hurt in the process.  

Monica paced her bedroom over and over again. 

"What do I have to face?" she wondered angrily, "He has no right to tell me that! He knows nothing about me!"

Monica was fuming with bitter contempt towards the words that he had uttered to her the night before. 

"Argh!" she cried as she began to clean intensely, trying to take her mind off of Chandler's words. However, with each stroke of her rag, her curiosity grew. 

She just had to know what he meant by his comment. With fury in her mind and urgency her heart, she ran out of her apartment. 

          Monica pounded on Chandler's door rapidly. After a few moments, Joey opened the door and rushed out of the apartment, not letting Monica in. 

"Joey!" she scolded as he closed the door behind himself.

"Monica, I really don't think that you should go in there."

"And why not?"

"Because…" he trailed off, not wanting to hurt Monica with the truth.

"What?" she asked hastily, "What is so bad that I can't come in?"

Unhappily Joey relented, "Kathy's in there with him."

"What?" Monica asked, shocked.

"She came over some time last night, and he just…let her back in his life. I came here this morning and there was Kathy, sitting on the sofa reading a…"

"Enough!" Monica screamed, not wanting to hear anymore. She was hurt that Chandler would betray her like that. 

Monica wondered aloud, "Why? Why can he commit to her, but not me?"

Joey looked down at his feet, ashamed that he knew no answer to sooth her pain. 

          Monica noticed that Joey was not the one to ask that question to. She had to speak to Chandler. He would be the only one who could answer her. 

"Joey," she demanded, "Let me in."

Not knowing what else to do, Joey stepped aside from the door, while Monica raced inside the apartment. Monica saw Kathy sitting in a chair in the living room, reading the newspaper. It took all of Monica's self control not to punch Kathy in the face. Instead, she casually headed towards the kitchen. She decided that she would pretend she was working until she could get Chandler alone for questioning. 

"Excuse me?" Kathy called to Monica, "Who are you?"

Calmly, Monica smiled out of feign respect and answered, "Monica Geller, Chandler's cook." Already knowing the answer, she decided to question anyway, "And who might you be?"  

"If you must know, I am Chandler's girlfriend. I don't think that you have the right to ask such a question to me, though."

Insulted, Monica clenched her fists, but kept a straight face. After that, Chandler entered the room. 

          Noticing Monica in the room, Chandler swallowed hard. He hadn't thought about how he would explain things to Monica. He had been too busy trying to come up with a plan to get rid of Kathy and scolding himself for accepting her back. He had just figured that Monica would be too upset to come to work for him. 

"Obviously, you figured wrong," he reprimanded himself.

He then noticed Monica glaring at him, and began to fidget in his place. 

"_Mr_. Bing," Monica emphasized and then stated simply, "I was just getting to work."

Chandler just nodded, unable to answer her, out of fear. He knew that he had hurt her, but he didn't mean to. He wanted to hold her, and tell her to be with him forever. Instead, he was the root of her troubles, and most likely ruined any change that he ever had with her the minute he allowed Kathy to enter his apartment. 

Once Monica began to make her way to the kitchen, Kathy asked Chandler, "What happened to your old cook, John, was it? He was much better than she seems," Kathy stated with a hint of jealousy in her voice. 

Monica heard this, but did not look back.

Again, anxiety was present Chandler's mind, "She must have noticed the way I looked at Monica or something." He assumed that Kathy would not allow him to employ Monica for much longer. "I doubt she wants to stay anymore, anyway," Chandler reminded himself bitterly. 

Since Chandler did not answer Kathy's question, Joey, who had been witnessing the scene from the corner of the room answered for him, "Umm…John died a few months ago."

"I see," Kathy stated distantly. Instead, her attention was focused on the kitchen and the woman inside of it.

After an awkward pause between the three in the living room, Kathy stated, "I'm going to use the bathroom, sweetie."

"Okay," Chandler answered, as he watched her walk down the hall. 

          Once she left the living room, Joey turned to Chandler, "Dude, what the hell is Kathy doing here?"

Chandler sighed as he sat down on the maroon sofa and rested his head in his arms, "I wish I knew."

"What about Monica?"

 "What about Monica?!" Chandler replied, "There's no Monica and me! Never was, never will be."

"Why?!" Joey challenged, "Because you're afraid of the best person to ever enter your life?" 

"Just drop it, okay?" Chandler asked, irritated.

"No! Come on, man, you're my friend! I'm not going to let you turn back to Kathy and be hurt again. Monica's the one for you, not Kathy!"

Chandler paused for a moment and look down at his knees, "I know."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I ruined it Joey. I ruined my change with her! If I can't have Monica, then I'll take whatever I can get."

"Who says you can't have Monica? Just get rid of Kathy—then she can be in the picture. She likes you so much, Chandler. That much is obvious. Just give it a change--for yourself and for her. Every time you push her away, you hurt her. Remember that. Don't be the source of her pain."

Chandler nodded slowly; impressed by his friend's heart felt words, "You're right."

          Meanwhile, once Kathy was out of Joey and Chandler's sight, she took a slight detour to the kitchen. 

"Can I help you?" Monica questioned politely when she noticed Kathy's presence. 

"No, not necessary," Kathy answered as she sat down at the counter.

"All right then," Monica eyed her, suspiciously, but went back to work. 

Kathy watched Monica working and asked, "So, how long have you been working her?"

Distractedly, Monica answered, "A couple of months now."

"I see."

Kathy's presence in the kitchen, watching Monica, was making her anxious, "Are you sure I can't get you anything ma'am?"

"I guess an apple would be good."

"Sure," Monica replied as she washed a red apple for her and then handed it to Kathy.

"I wish it was a poison apple," Monica thought resentfully as she watched Kathy take her first bite. 

Monica went back to work again, while Kathy ate her apple, still watching Monica out of the corner of her eye. Finally, mustering up enough courage and blurted out, "You love Chandler, don't you?"

Monica almost choked when she heard Kathy's accusation, "Excuse me?"

"You love him! I saw it…the way you looked at him, and me. Like I was stealing you're territory or something."

"No, not at all," Monica lied through gritted teeth. 

"Right," Kathy eyed her, unconvinced, "Just know, he's mine."

With that, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Monica stunned to silence. 

          After a day full of contempt and shock, Monica returned home.

"Still," Rachel advised after Monica told her story, "You should ask Chandler what he thinks of all this."

"Maybe…"

"No, you should! I mean, I highly doubt that he's still in love with that heartbreaking maniac. It's probably just a rebound thing."

"Well," Monica relented, "I do want to want to know what's up with him."

"So, there you go!"

"You're right. I'll ask him," Monica paused, "As soon as I can get him alone, without that bitch Kathy."

"Good luck, sweetie!" Rachel consoled as she went off to bed. 

Once she did that, Monica began thinking of possible ways to find Chandler alone. However, she knew it would be hard, since Kathy rarely ever left his side. Especially, when Monica was around. 

          The next morning, Chandler opened his eyes and stretched. He turned and noticed Kathy in the bed next to him and groaned.

"Why is she here?" he questioned angrily, "Better yet, why won't she leave?!"

Needing some privacy, Chandler rose carefully, attempting not to wake Kathy. 

In the process, she awoke anyway, and demanded, "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Chandler answered simply. He always tried to only answer as little as possible, considering he hated her and did not wish to engage in conversation with her. Not to mention how he found her too shallow to converse with anyway. 

Chandler got up and made his way to the bathroom. He knew that he would not be able to escape Kathy's watching eye once she was awake. Instead, he turned on the shower and hoped in. He let the hot water cascade his body, as he savored the time alone he had. Once he relaxed a bit, he became lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, unable to contain himself, the tears spilled over his eyes. He wanted to be with Monica, not Kathy. 

Once he ceased to silently weep, he decided, "I have to speak to Monica!" 

With that, he turned off the shower and hastily threw on his robe.

Well, there you have it, part 9. Whadya thing? It kinda didn't go anywhere in this chapter, I know. But it will, I promise! I'm thinking that there will only be a few more chapters left in this series, yay! I can't wait to finish it. Not that I don't enjoy writing this, it's just that I've never finished a series yet. I'm sorry that there is little Monica/Chandler dialogue, but there will be soon. Just setting you up for it. Ok, read and review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey, here's chapter 10…phew took me a while to figure out which chapter I was up to. I don't have it saved on this computer, or on the disk I have…it's on my downstairs computer. Who woulda thought? Now that I finally figured that out, on with the story. Thanks for the nice reviews on previous chapters. I hope you enjoy this chapter, too, and if you're somewhere cold, stay warm! ;) 

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters in this story, yada, yada, yada.

          "Kathy!" Chandler called from his bedroom.

"Yes dear?" Kathy answered and entered his room. 

Chandler felt himself tense up at the words she uttered, but did not allow himself to show it. "Dear?" he muttered to himself, "Pathetic." However, he focused his attention back on Kathy.

"I'm going to be working all day, and I don't want you to be bored…"

"Oh, I'd never be bored around you, Chandler!" she interrupted cheerfully.

"Right," Chandler continued, "But it wouldn't feel…proper…if I…knew…I was the cause of your boredom, so why don't you spend the day shopping?"

Chandler knew that would not seal the deal, but decided to start small.

"Oh honey!" she lied, "You're much more important than shopping."

"No, I insist, really. Here," he said, handing her a one hundred dollar bill, "Take this and go shopping."

"No, I couldn't."

"No, please. You know what, here, take another hundred!" he insisted and handed her the second bill.

"Sweetie…"

He pulled out his wallet and handed her his last bill, "Here. This $50 is all I have left. I insist you go…spend it all; I don't care. That's my…gift…to you!"

Kathy looked at the bills in her hands and fingered them hesitantly, "Well, if you insist…"

Chandler inwardly smiled at his accomplishment. He was well aware that Kathy could not turn down money, no matter what. Chandler also knew that she had been so clingy towards him because she suspected his feelings towards Monica. For this reason, he needed to bribe her out of his presence. 

"Great, bye!" he said while hastily escorting her to the door. 

She learned in to kiss him, and he cringed, giving her only his cheek. With that, she exited the apartment.

Chandler let out a sigh; one part of his plan was done. He looked out the window as he saw Kathy pull out of the driveway and drive off into the distance. After that, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the house.

          Monica stood in her living room, pacing back and forth. She knew that she had to talk to Chandler. Although she knew not of what would happen, she was well aware that she needed some sort of closure. She needed to know a reason for why he had tossed her aside for that Kathy woman. Monica couldn't help, but feel jealous towards Kathy. She almost had Chandler—then Kathy swoops in and takes him away from her! Monica finally stopped pacing and plopped down on the sofa. She wanted to give into her desire to clean, but there was nothing left to clean in the apartment. She had been so angry and nervous lately, that she had been spending most of her hours cleaning, since it often took her mind off her other problems. Now she didn't know what to do. She turned on the television and flipped through the channels, half-heartedly. Finally, she began to drift off to sleep; the hours of restless squirming in bed finally caught up to her. Before she realized it, she was fast asleep on her sofa at noon, with the television blaring. None of that mattered, for momentarily she was not thinking of her troubles.

          Chandler sat in a taxi, impatiently, driving through the crowded streets of Manhattan. Although he couldn't remember exactly where the apartment building was, he figured he would remember it once he saw it. He stared outside at the many buildings, shops, and various peoples. 

"Oh, I remember that coffee shop!" Chandler remarked excitedly, noticing that the apartment was right next to the coffee shop. 

Once the cab driver stopped and Chandler paid him, he made his way into the building. 

"Damnit!" he said under his breath, noticing that he would have to be buzzed in to the building. He wasn't sure if she would allow him to enter. Scanning the list, he found the apartment for "Geller-Greene" and hesitated before calling up to apartment 20. 

Before he could dial, a dark haired man in a brown coat asked him, "You need to get in buddy?" 

"Yeah," Chandler answered, distractedly. 

"Ok, I'll let you in," the man then studied Chandler closely, "Unless you're a thief or a mass-murderer."

"No," Chandler chucked, "No. I just want to surprise my, umm…girlfriend."

"Oh, I see," he smiled as he put in his key and opened up the door.

"Thanks," Chandler said as the two of them entered the apartment.

"No problem. Good luck man." With that, the two men parted ways.

Nervously, Chandler made his way up the stairs. "Apartment 20, apartment 20…" he repeated over and over again to himself. 

After a minute of climbing stairs, he approached the floor and apprehensively made his way towards the green door marked "20". For a moment, he just stood outside of it, leaning on the doorpost, afraid to knock. He waited there, just trying to muster up the courage. Finally, using all of his efforts and bravery, he gingerly lifted his fist towards the door.

          Monica groaned as she heard a soft tapping on her door. Groggily, she stumbled towards the door and peered through the peephole. Once she focused her eye on the man standing outside, she gasped. Surprised, she opened the door slowly. 

"Chandler…?" she whispered. 

With his mouth dry and palms sweaty he answered quietly, "Monica…" 

She opened the door fully as she looked up into his soft, blue eyes. She thought that she saw compassion and raw emotion in his eyes, but wondered if she was just being too hopeful. 

"Can we talk?" he questioned, after they shared a moment of solely staring into each other's eyes. 

Monica examined the hallway before answering. "Is _she here?"_

"No," Chandler answered quickly, "I bribed her to get her away from me."

"What did you have to do?"

"Give her $250."

"Wow," Monica laughed.

"Ehh," Chandler answered nonchalantly. Obviously  $250 was little for him to sweat over. "Besides," Chandler continued, "You're worth much more than that."

Timidly, Monica smiled at him, unsure of his intentions. At first, she was certain that he was there to rid himself of her in his life. However, now she was not so sure. 

"Come in," Monica invited.

Chandler nodded and entered the apartment. Monica gestured for him to sit with her on the sofa, and he obliged, while taking off his coat. 

Chandler took a deep breath, "I made such a huge mistake."

Monica stifled a cry, thinking that she was his huge mistake. 

Chandler continued, not noticing Monica's sadness, "I let Kathy back in my life."

"What?" Monica asked, taken by surprise. 

"I don't want her! She hurt me too much. I don't love her." He looked straight into her eyes and continued with his heartfelt confession, "I love _you."_

Monica had tears of relief in her eyes as she struggled, "Y..yeah?"

Chandler touched her chin lightly, lifting her face towards his, "Yeah."

"Can I kiss you?" Chandler questioned, hoping that she would allow him.

"Uh-huh," she answered shyly. 

Immediately after, Monica found Chandler's lips gently brush hers. Monica's hands grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. The two of them got caught up in the kiss; feeling content. Chandler pulled Monica closer to himself by hugging her. He loved the way it felt to hold her close to him as their tongues intermingled inside her mouth. Chandler couldn't imagine being anywhere else at that moment. He was on cloud nine, soaring through the sky. The only thing he was aware of was the incredible woman that he held in his arms. Monica ran her fingers through his hair as she enjoyed the kiss. This was what she had been waiting for all her life--the perfect kiss, with the perfect guy. So maybe Chandler had his flaws, but at that very moment, he was perfect to her. This is what a dream coming true felt like. It was something Monica had never experienced before in her entire life, and did not wish to end. 

However, like all great things in life, the kiss came to end. Chandler still held Monica in his arms as he searched her eyes. They looked back up at him, filled with affection, but also fear. He stepped back a bit, deciding to give her space. 

"Was that…not okay?" he questioned hesitantly. 

"No," Monica assured him quietly, "No, that was perfect."

"Then what is it?" 

"This is all too complicated."

He looked at her, not understanding, and so she continued. 

"There's Kathy, for one thing."

"Right," Chandler looked down at his feet. 

"And also, what about the fact that you have so many problems that you claim you can't be in a relationship?" Monica questioned, fearing the answer.

"I…I can get rid of Kathy!" Chandler answered, "She's just using me, anyway."

"Yeah, well what about the second thing?" Monica challenged.

"Well, I realized what it would be like to lose you, when I was with Kathy." Chandler took a step closer to Monica and continued, "I couldn't stand a single second of my life without you. I won't be stupid and block you from my life."

Monica just stared at him, so he reassured her, "I love you Monica. I want to be with you, in a relationship now, and for as long as I possibly can, because life without you, for me, is like a fish without water. Just as a fish cannot live without water, I cannot live without you."

Monica contemplated his words for a while. Although touched by his words, that were straight from his heart, she was still apprehensive. He watched as she stood, pensively, beside him. He nervously shifted his weight from one leg to the other, anxiously anticipating her response. Her answer could make or break him, and he knew that she was aware of this. 

After a few minutes, Chandler heard Monica's voice call, "Chandler." He looked up at her, his heart beating a million miles an hour.  

She lightly took his hand in hers and began, "I love you, too."

Chandler smiled slightly, but feared that there was more to her statement.

"And I want to be with you, too. But you need to do some things for me."

"Anything!" Chandler answered truthfully. He would jump off a cliff for her--anything to get her in his life. 

"You have to break up with Kathy."

"Right, of course!" 

"And, you have to make a promise to me."

"What's that?" 

"Don't break my heart."

He looked into her eyes and saw a vulnerable, fearful woman in place of her normal strong, brave demeanor. 

"I swear I'll try my hardest not to. But you have to do something for me, too."

She looked at him curiously, as he took her other hand. 

"Don't break my heart, either."

"I swear I'll try my hardest not to, also," she answered while squeezing his hands. 

Chandler smiled gratefully and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Time to kill the wicked witch of the west," he joked as he started towards the door. 

She smiled back at him, and watched as he walked out of the door. Before closing it, he turned around and looked at Monica again, lovingly. Because of this, Monica felt her heart flutter with love. After that, he left her apartment and headed back towards his home to get rid of his sore that was Kathy. 

"This time," he told himself confidently, "It's for good." He smiled to himself as he noticed the double meaning of his words, and hailed a taxi. 

Ok, chapter 9. Yay! I couldn't wait to get up to this part! Yay! In the next chapter, Chandler will attempt to get rid of Kathy. Will it work? Pray that it will! Lol. I'm not that mean, though. Ooo, while you're praying, pray that I get a day off from school tomorrow for snow. Yeah, like that's gonna happen--my school, like never cancels. I figure if we get anything at all, it will end up being an early dismissal. But I wanna sleep late! Plus, if I go into school, I get more hw! Oh well, I don't really wanna think about it now. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. BTW, I don't know if Central Perk is underneath the apartment building or next to it, so I just said next to it. If I'm wrong, then I'm so sorry! All right, Please read and review!:)


	11. Chapter 11

Wow, all that praying must've paid off…that's right—snow day! I'm very happy. I have a billion and one things to do today, not to mention how Thursday's my big TV night…whose isn't? All my friends at school, actually…  Anyway, read, review, and hopefully enjoy chapter 11!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters…u know how it goes by now.

          Chandler raced into his home and made a few phone calls. After hanging up, he laughed out loud and called Joey in.

"Hey, Joey, I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah?"

"A guy's gonna come over soon with a box…open the door and take it. Then give it to me, okay?"

"Okay…" Joey agreed, baffled by Chandler's words.

Chandler smiled and reassured him, "It'll make sense in no time."

Once Joey left, Chandler began to nervously pace his room, waiting for the doorbell to ring. 

"Oh please get here before Kathy," he prayed silently. 

After an hour, the doorbell rang. A few moments later, Joey brought the box to Chandler. 

"Here's the box…what's in it?"

"You'll see soon, don't worry."

Joey left and Chandler went through the box.

Noticing it was exactly what he needed, he pushed it under his bed and waited for Kathy to return. 

          "Monica?" Rachel questioned when she entered their apartment, noticing her friend's dazed look, "What's wrong?"

Not quite believing it herself, she answered, "Chandler came."

Thinking he broke it off with her, Rachel sympathized, "I'm so sorry hun."

"Actually," Monica continued, "He told me…he's breaking up with Kathy…for me." 

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, that's great!"

"Yeah."

"What's the matter then?"

"What if Kathy refused to go? Or what if Chandler decides he can't be with me, or…?"

Rachel cut her off, "Don't think of the 'what ifs' now. Think of the fact that you may be getting what you've wanted for so long."

Monica smiled slightly, and tried taking Rachel's advice. However, she could not completely rid herself of the nagging voice in the back of her head. 

          "Chandler?" Kathy called as she entered his house.

"I'm in here," he replied from his study. 

Kathy entered and gave him a hug, "Thanks for letting me go shopping."

"You're welcome." 

"So," Kathy ventured, beginning to get suspicious again, "What did you do all day?" 

"Kathy, I'm not gonna lie to you—I've done a lot of thinking." 

"Yeah?"

"And I want to change my life."

"Well…ok," Kathy answered, confused.

"And in my new life," he continued causally, "There's no room for liars, cheaters, and heartbreakers."

Kathy nodded, seemingly understanding. 

Bluntly, Chandler said, "What that means is, there's absolutely no room for you, Kathy."

"What?" Kathy questioned, stunned.

"Well, you fall under all of those categories, do you not?" 

"I…" she began, but was cut off.

"You lied to me all time—telling me that you loved me and I was your only one, when you were cheating on me. Which, in turn, makes you a cheater. You broke my heart when you left me, Kathy. I don't want that anymore. I don't want you."

"But…"

"If you would please leave," Chandler insisted, hoping not to have to resort to drastic measures. 

"No! I'm not leaving and you cannot get rid of me! This is because of that cook, isn't it?"

"It's not, it's about you ruining my life," he retorted, "And if it was about her, why would you care?" 

"Because I'm your girlfriend!" 

"No you're not! All you want is my money! I'm not your personal bank, Kathy! Find some other sucker! This ship has sailed." 

"I'm not leaving," Kathy said calmly. 

Chandler sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this…" He then called Joey in. "Joey, go under my bed and bring that box that was delivered to me earlier, please." 

Obediently, Joey went to Chandler's room and brought the box out to him.

"What's in there?" Kathy asked nervously. 

"Oh, nothing you've never seen before," Chandler taunted.

"Tell me what's in there!" Kathy demanded.

"If you insist," he replied and took a videotape out of the box.

Joey watched from the corner, curiously, as Chandler placed the videotape into the VCR and a picture came up on the screen.

"Is that a security camera video?" Joey questioned.

Casually, Chandler answered, "Yes it is, my friend."

"Chandler!" Kathy warned, noticing what the tape it was. Although she wanted to hit him and steal the tape, she was well aware that Chandler's house was equipped with a state of the art security system. All of her actions would be caught on tape. Instead, she stayed in the same place, hoping Chandler would quit whatever game he was playing with her.

"Look what I found lying around…" Chandler smiled confidently.

"How'd you get that?" 

"I have my ways…and there are many more where that came from."

Joey gasped as he continued to watch the video. There was Kathy, filling her bag with stolen goods. 

"You still wanna hang around?" Chandler asked.

"I can't believe you!" she screamed. 

"I think that the police would be very interested in what I possess."

"Are you blackmailing me?"

"Don't you know it!"

"What do you want from me?" 

"I won't tell the police, and neither will Joey, if you leave my life, forever."

Not having any other option, Kathy relented, "Fine."

"That means," Chandler continued, "You are not to come anywhere near me, my business, my property, or anyone linked to me." 

"Okay," Kathy huffed. 

She reached her hands out for the tapes. He handed them to her, as she held grabbed them. 

"Oh, and I can get more of those tapes whenever I want, so don't think of ruining them and coming back to me." 

Angrily, Kathy left the apartment. 

Chandler sighed, "She's gone!" he rejoiced. 

"Wow," commented Joey, "That was impressive!"

"I know. I even surprised myself."

"She's finally gone!" Joey sang happily.

Chandler smiled back at him and informed him ecstatically, "Okay, I'm off to see Monica!"

"Go get her, man!" 

Chandler ran out of the apartment and raced towards hers.

          Excitedly, Chandler knocked on Monica's door. He could not help but hop up and down, waiting anxiously for Monica to answer the door. 

Rachel opened up the door and eyed him, "Calm down there, bunny."

Chandler smiled sarcastically at her joke, and asked, "Is Monica around?"

"I'm right here," Monica answered as she exited from her bedroom.

"Monica…" he breathed. He walked towards her until they were only a few inches away from each other. 

"I'll just leave you two alone," Rachel remarked, mostly to herself, as she grabbed her purse and exited the apartment. 

 Not moving his eyes from hers, Chandler informed her, "Kathy's gone."

Monica, also not breaking eye contact answered, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Chandler took her hands lightly in his and began to caress them with his thumbs. 

"I want to be with you," he stated whole-heartedly.  

"I want to be with you, too," Monica replied nervously, "But before I am, I need to know something." 

"Anything."

"Remember when we were walking in Central Park a while ago; before the whole 'Kathy incident'?" 

"Yeah?"

"What did you mean when you told me to face my past?"

"What?"

"You told me to face my past…what did you mean?!" she was irritated at the fact that she could not figure out what he was talking about. 

"I meant that there was a lot locked up tight in your heart that you never talk about. I'm right though aren't I?"

Monica looked away, tears forming in her eyes. "I want to face them." 

"Then talk to me," he offered sincerely, hands still entwined within hers. 

Monica looked down at their hands and sighed. It had been a while since she talked about her previous relationship. She had forced herself to forget about it. However, although, she rarely thought about it, she truly did not forget. It was obvious in her eyes. 

"Well…" she began, "I had this boyfriend…Pete." She stopped and tears began to run down her face. Chandler let go of her hands and pulled her close to him. Monica cried on his shoulder, as the memories flooded her mind. 

Ding dong, the witch is dead! I've been getting a lot of reviews to get rid of her, but I was already planning on doing that. I would never leave Chandler with a bitch like her. Well, that was Chapter 11; I hope u enjoyed it. Please leave a review!:)


	12. Chapter 12

Well, I had to go back to school today, but we did have a 2 hour delay! So I got to sleep late, AND that doesn't count as a snow day, so we can still miss more days w/o having to make them up. Only bad thing is that I had to walk home from the bus stop in snow above my ankles b/c people don't shovel. That's so dumb…I mean, it's a lawsuit waiting to happen. Plus, part of my walk is thru my backyard. Ok, enough of that, here's chapter 12! **The last chapter! :)** Read, review, and enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: **If you don't know already, I don't own any of the characters in this story. 

          Chandler sat next to Monica, her head against his shoulder. He wanted to keep her from crying—take away the painful memories. But, unfortunately, that was not possible. Instead, he hugged her tightly and rubbed her back soothingly. Her cries were soft, yet heartfelt. It had been a long time since she had willed herself to think about her painful past, Chandler noticed, but it was necessary to do so. After all, that was the advice that she had given him not long ago. 

Once Chandler heard no more crying, he tried, "Monica, can you talk now?"

She sniffed and lifted her head. Her face was pink from crying, and her mascara formed lines along her cheeks. "Uch, I must look like a mess," she commented, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, you could never look like a mess."

Monica smiled, grateful for Chandler's kind words.

"Ok, so, umm…"

Chandler looked her in the eyes, urging her to continue. 

"I was dating Pete for a long time. And our relationship was…okay. Not perfect, but we got along all right. Then…things took a turn for the worst. " Unsure of her voice, Monica stopped again, and looked into Chandler's eyes. She could see that he really cared, by the concern on his face and his soft blue eyes looking at her lovingly, which urged her to continue. "We began fighting a lot. He tried to control me. I wouldn't listen to his demands. Then, he…hit me."

Chandler gasped when she told him. "How could anyone do that to you?!" he fumed, angry that anyone would hurt Monica. 

Monica patted his arm, telling him to calm down, "Well, then I got really freaked and he left. The next day, he apologized, and I…forgave him. He sounded genuinely sorry. Obviously, I was wrong."

"Why?" Chandler asked softly, making sure to hide the anger that he had shown before, "What did he do?"

"He hit me again, and again…and I just kept forgiving him!" With that, she began to cry again, "How could I have been so stupid?!"

Chandler gathered her sobbing form in his arms, hurting because she was hurting, "You weren't being stupid; you were just looking for comfort. Your intentions were good; you were just looking in the wrong place. I did the same thing with Kathy." 

"Yeah?" she questioned, her face next to his chest.

"Yeah." 

While Monica's face was still buried in his chest, Chandler asked suddenly, "Is this what love is?"

Monica lifted her head once again and sniffed, "What?"

"Is love when I feel pain, only because you do?"

She grinned at him, "I think so." 

"I'm really sorry about what that jerk did that to you. Ya know, I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't."

It was Chandler's turn to smile at her confidence, "Good."

"I'm sorry about what Kathy put you through, too." 

Chandler nodded, "I was sorry for me, too. Then, when I met you, I realized it was time to stop feeling sorry for myself and start facing life again."

Monica nodded and then stated, "I think we'll have to help each other face life."

"Yeah. That's what a relationship is. Two people helping each other."

"Through good or bad," Monica added.

"Through good or bad," Chandler repeated. 

Monica commented, "I hope that there are more good times than bad."

"I think that there will be."  

          Chandler had his arm draped around Monica's shoulder. The two of them sat in a comfortable silence. They spent the time just enjoying being in each other's presence. Monica also used the time to reflect on her life. It was strange how everything felt better just because she had Chandler next to her. Although she knew that there was much more to face in their lives still, she was aware that it would be easier to face it together. Unconsciously, she shifted closer to Chandler, feeling completely at ease with him. 

"So this is love?" she questioned herself happily, "It's about time!" She chuckled at the joke she made in her head. 

Noticing her laughter, Chandler turned to her, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Okay…" 

"I was thinking about the irony here…how we have to go through so much heartbreak to find love." 

"That's love for ya babe," Chandler answered casually.

Monica smiled inwardly, "He called me babe."

Chandler didn't know how much that one little word meant to Monica. It was just something that came out so naturally. 

"Have you ever wondered why men call women 'babe', but women call men 'sweetie' or something like that?" 

"No," Chandler answered, and they both laughed. 

"I have a lot of time to think of stupid little things," Monica confessed, "Since I cook all day."

"Yeah? I like that."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's endearing." 

"You know what I find endearing?"

"No, what?"

"These lips," she said softly, as she touched his lips with her forefinger. 

Chandler smiled and kissed her softly. 

Just as they were getting into the kiss, Chandler pulled away and said, "I have to show you something." 

Confused, Monica agreed, and he grabbed her hand and led her out the door. 

          Once Chandler and Monica, got out of the cab Chandler had insisted they take, Chandler covered her eyes with his hands. 

"Where are you taking me?" Monica demanded lightheartedly, while Chandler led her forward. 

"You'll see." He led her farther, and when he noticed her trip slightly, he caught her in his arms and warned, "Watch your step."

"How am I supposed to watch my step when my eyes are covered."

"I dunno. Be creative," he joked.

"Right…"

"Ok, almost there."

Monica listened closely, trying to figure out where she was. She heard water running and figured that they were near some body of water. Other than that, she was clueless as to where they were. 

"Ok," Chandler told her as he removed his hands from her face, "We're here."

Monica looked around, amazed by her surroundings. "Wow," she gasped, "It's beautiful here." 

Chandler smiled; glad she loved his spot as much as he loved it. They stood in front of the lake, while the sun set behind it. 

"You go here often?"

"Yeah. I call it 'my spot'. I come here a lot to think, and escape the daily hectic city life." 

"I see why…it's beautiful." 

"Well, I would love to change calling it 'my spot' to calling it 'our spot'. What do you think?" 

Monica grinned, "I think that's very romantic. All couples should have 'a spot'."

"So we're a couple now?" Chandler asked hopefully. 

"Looks that way."

"Great," he said whole-heartedly as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ya know," he informed her, "I promised I would never bring another woman here after Kathy."

"But you brought me…" 

"But you're not just another woman. You're Monica. The love of my life."

That statement touched Monica deeply. "Good. And you're not just some other guy, either."

"Good." 

          "It's lucky that we decided we're a couple now," Chandler stated suddenly.

"Yeah why?"

"Because we wouldn't get to eat otherwise."

"What?" Monica asked, completely baffled by his words. 

Just then, Joey walked over, carrying a basket of food and a blanket. 

"For the lovely couple," he said, while placing the things down next to them. He then winked at Chandler and walked off.

"When…?" 

Chandler cut her off mid question, "I text-messaged him in the car." 

Monica laughed and sat down on the blanket he had spread out. 

"This is a great place for our first date," Monica mused.

"That's why I picked it." 

"Wow, this is all surreal," Monica commented, "It's like the love you read about in like romantic novels."

"Yeah, well, I guess it's not just fiction."

"I guess not." 

Chandler had never felt so happy in his entire life. Finally he had something worth living for. 

"How did I get so lucky?" Chandler wondered as he watched Monica looking out at the lake pensively. 

She then turned to Chandler and informed him, "I have one more request for you."

"Huh?"

"Tell me what your thinking and feeling. Don't keep things locked up tight inside of you."

"Ok, I'll do that. But you have to do the same for me."

Monica looked him straight in the eyes and agreed, "Deal."

Chandler pulled Monica in his lap, as they watched the sun retract behind the lake. Both of their lives were finally complete.

The End 

****

Oh wow, I'm done! So sad…I'm like crying. Well, the ending's not sad though, of course. I don't make sad endings…ever. Please review the _final chapter. I know that not much happened, a lot of sappy stuff, but it kinda gave closure on their relationship, imo. I don't like when u're not left w/ closure for a story. I really hoped u enjoyed my series. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews! :)_

  
  



End file.
